I Just Wanted A Friend
by geeks-rule-the-world
Summary: Set after the Best Friends Forever episode. Piper is left unsure of who exactly Master Cyclonis is. Is she the harsh ruler she knows most? Or just a 14 year old girl with the pressure of ruling an entire empire? Contains PiperxCyclonis fluff but it's mainly just a friendship thing. This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please let me know what you think


It was around 7pm in Atmos and the Condor was docked on Terra Atmosia. Everyone was busy doing what they usually do. Aerrow was tuning up his skimmer, Junko was eating, Finn was trying to make an elaborate mission impossible like plan to steal one of Piper's crystals for god knows what, Stork was making some sort of gadget...only he knows what they are most of the time, and Radarr was sleeping. However, Piper wasn't tinkering with crystals as usual. She was trying to, but her mind was elsewhere.

After the whole Lark business, Piper had begun to doubt that master Cyclonis was really who she thought she was. Whether it was just an act or not didn't matter. To Piper, Master Cyclonis' Lark disguise was too...natural. She was completely different and just too good at it. Shaking her head for what must have been at least the tenth time, she tried to forget about it, which is easier said than done. She was convinced she was going crazy, I mean, people can be very good at acting right? Not to mention Cyclonis was probably planning it for a while. She just couldn't banish the thoughts though. What if that's who she really is? What if ruling Cyclonia is the show she has to put on to convince people she's a tough ruler and not just a a 14 year old girl? What If in reality she is Lark? Just...I don't know...just trying to just impress the previous Master Cyclonis or something?

Her trail of thought was broken when a paper airplane flew though her window and landed on her bed. Piper went over and carefully unfolded it to reveal a message:

"The worn down warehouse on the other side of Terra Atmosia. It's hard to miss, some letters are missing so it spells a rude word. Be there as soon as possible, we need to talk. Bring no-one"

It doesn't take nobody special to realise the whole idea of going was barbaric. It was obviously a trap. Piper couldn't help herself though. She kind of liked the idea of a solo mission, no boys to completely screw up the plan. Besides, it offered a good distraction. She collected up the most useful, powerful crystals she had and a few other supplies into her bag and crept out the condor, careful to not be seen.

Not long after, Piper made it to the old warehouse. It definitely spelt a rude word. It seemed to be as empty as always. Too empty, too quiet. She took out her staff to be safe and cautiously searched for any sign of life in the place. Or more importantly, the author of the mysterious message.

Crack! Something, or rather someone, snapped a twig and swiftly disappeared into the shadows. Piper stood alert, ready for anything. Out of the darkness, a figure slowly revealed itself to be Master Cyclonis herself. The thoughts that plagued her head earlier returned to Piper.

Master Cyclonis held her hands out in a surrendering fashion. "Look, I don't mean no harm. Like I said, I just want to talk"

"What do you want?" she snapped, remaining wary.

"oh, don't act like you haven't had the same thoughts, that there's more to us than just how we appear to each other"

Piper relaxed yet remained vigilant. Her shocked face confirmed to Master Cyclonis that she was correct in her assumptions.

"H-how did you know?"

"I can read it on your face. Ever since that day, you've looked at me different, like-like you are more unsure about...well...okay look, I-I'm probably just being delusional but I actually kind of...trust you. I-I know it's crazy but..please, I-I need a friend, a proper friend. I'm not as bad as I seem and I swear I'm not tricking you. I just...

Piper dropped her weapon, ran up to Cyclonis and hugged her tight. Piper whispered into her ear, "I believe you"

Master Cyclonis was shocked, shocked and relieved. She quickly returned the hug. For the first time since losing her grandmother, she had tears of joy instead of sadness. She finally had a friend, a real friend.


End file.
